


The Knight and the Big, Bad Warlock

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [112]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kidnapping, Knight Jace Wayland, M/M, Magnus is still a warlock, Princess Clary Fray, but it's all fun and games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The greatest warlock of the realm keeps abducting the princess – and Jace, knight and personal bodyguard to Princess Clary, has to keep rescuing her. He demands to know why.





	The Knight and the Big, Bad Warlock

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || The Knight and the Big, Bad Warlock || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

 

Title: The Knight and the Big, Bad Warlock – How Kidnappings Lead to Dates

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer : All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings : m/m, fantasy AU, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters : Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray

Summary: The greatest warlock of the realm keeps abducting the princess – and Jace, knight and personal bodyguard to Princess Clary, has to keep rescuing her. He demands to know _why_.

 

**The Knight and the Big, Bad Warlock**

_ How Kidnappings Lead to Dates _

“By the Angel, _why_ do you keep doing this?!”

Magnus raised an elegant eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as he sipped from his wine. His companion opposite him, Princess Clary, also looked up at the disheveled prince in the doorstep.

“Good day to you too, Sir Jace.” The ‘sir’ was more like a purred, mocking sound. Jace was used to that by now.

“Cut the crap, Bane”, growled the young knight, taking off his helmet.

His golden-blonde hair fell free as he shook his head. Magnus looked very pleased, leaning back and taking in the sight of the strong, gorgeous knight. The Shadowhunters, the royal guard of the kingdom of Idris, took their job very seriously. Nearly two decades ago, there had been a split among the royal guards - among all of Idris, really.

Half of them, calling themselves the Circle, stayed loyal to King Valentine, who wanted to kill all warlocks and magical creatures in their lands.

The other half of them, referred to as the Clave, stayed loyal to Queen Jocelyn, who wanted equality and peace for all in her country.

In the end, Queen Jocelyn had won the war - the king had been exiled and peace came back to their kingdom. At least until recently when Magnus Bane, the most feared and powerful warlock of all of the land, had started to regularly kidnap the recently off-age princess.

Among the Clave, rumor had it that Magnus Bane wanted Clary as his bride.

As Clary’s personal bodyguard, Jace called bullshit on that. She was always very enthusiastic when she returned from her kidnappings, but certainly not because the two had some secret affair. Magnus knew the latest magical gossip, he was always up for a good conversation, very polite too.

“Would you like a glass of wine, blondie?”, inquired Magnus.

His grin was like that of a cat _so short_ of eating the canary. His warlock mark helped with that impression. Golden cat eyes. They were gorgeous and had taken Jace’s breath away the very first time he had rescued Clary. Not that he thought Magnus was attractive - well, okay, so he did think Magnus was attractive, but that was due to Jace having _eyes_ and also _taste_. It didn’t mean anything.

“You should just tell him, Magnus”, sighed Clary, straightening her dress. “As much fun as these little weekly meetings are, it would be even more fun if you were the high warlock of our court, at the palace, and we could just casually meet, you know.”

“My, are you offering me a job, biscuit?”, asked Magnus lightly. “How nice.”

“Mom’s been hoping you’d take the job for a while now, but I figured Jace’s ass should be motivation enough to actually make you take it”, stated Clary mischievously. “Now, please. Make this quick, I’m running late to my date with Maia. Pardon me, my ‘friendly, totally innocent girls’ night out’…”

Magnus looked amused and delighted. Jace mainly just looked confused.

“My ass? What?”, grunted Jace, looking between Magnus and Clary.

“If you’ll excuse me. I know my way back, I’m taking the horse. You’ll… find something else to ride, Jace”, chimed Clary delighted, winking.

“What did _that_ mean?”, muttered Jace beneath his breath.

“That meant that you have caught my attention, little knight”, sighed Magnus and rolled his eyes, motioning at the now empty chair for Jace.

Jace sat down wearily. “What’s with the kidnappings? What was Clary talking about? What do you _mean_?”

“I _like_ you”, grunted Magnus, unimpressed by Jace’s ability to miss the obvious. “I was trying to get your attention, knowing you’d come to the princess’ rescue, as her personal bodyguard. And you just kept fascinating me more. Also, Clary is wonderful company.”

“Oh. Well, why didn’t you just _say so_?”, huffed Jace. “You’re weird. You could have just… asked me out on a date. Like a _normal_ person. Instead of abducting my charge and making me fight dragons every damn week.”

“But you’re _hot_ when you fight and get all sweaty”, complained Magnus, fanning himself.

Jace blushed and averted his eyes a little. “Well, you’re… hot when you do your magic. And flash your eyes like that.”

“Mh… that so, little knight?”, purred Magnus mischievously, flashing his eyes.

“Ye–eah. Definitely”, nodded Jace, wetting his lips.

Magnus stood up and walked over to Jace. He placed a finger beneath Jace’s chin, tilting his head up and then he kissed him. It was a slow and deep kiss that left Jace dazed.

“Now”, whispered Magnus in a dark, growly voice. “Since the princess has left you at the mercy of the big, bad warlock… whatever am I going to do with you?”

“Well, Clary said you had like… a horse for me to ride back?”, questioned Jace.

“ _Not_ what I’d have for you to write”, growled Magnus, pulling Jace close against him - close enough that Jace could _feel_ what Magnus was talking about.

“O-Oh. Well, I… don’t have anything else to do today?”, grinned Jace, grinding against Magnus. “What do you say, big, bad warlock?”

“That sounds perfect”, purred Magnus and reached around Jace to cup his ass. “ _Absolutely_ perfect.”

_~*~ The End ~*~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Writing Prompt on tumblr - I just really couldn't resist the setting of a warlock abducting a princess because he has the hots for the knight?? That just screamed Jagnus loudly! Come visit me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for other such things where I just can't resist ;D


End file.
